Silver Returns
by ZukiZeroa
Summary: Monkey.D Luffy discovers both One Piece and a mysterious note from the one and only former pirate king, Gol.D Roger! Upon reading the note, Luffy discovers a new mystery and sets sail with the rest of the straw hats. But who is Silve.R Asce?
1. Author Warning

Warning: This is a fanfic which takes place straight after Luffy first finds One Piece and also takes place in multiple places that don't exist in the original story.

The story mainly talks about a forgotten pirate 'lord' who knew Gol. D. Roger when he was a kid, and before he was a pirate. There are also references to Monkey.D Dragon being a friend of Gol.D Roger and OC's which are related to some characters or not at all.

Pairings shown or suggested: LuffyXOC(Melanie), SanjiXUssop, MihawkXOC(Shilou).

ZoroXHancock is not mentioned often but is shown as a couple.

Please do not get angry, this is a fanfic and I will not state that all facts are true so please enjoy. Thank you.


	2. Gold's request

Chapter 1: Gold's request and Ace's support.

"We made it…" Said Zoro as the gang reached a door edged in the side of a open harbour-like shaped cliff. The door was massive, taller than any giant who's height was recorded by man.

Luffy looked up at the door, mussing over the ocean like patterns on them. Ivy covered the rim of the doors but seemed otherwise to be well kept. Stepping forward, luffy placed his hand against the door making sure it wasn't a dream. But nothing happened. It was real. He was so close to accomplishing his dream and yet he felt somewhat empty. All his crew and friends were here and yet he felt he was missing something. Something important.

…but Luffy isn't one to wait for the adventure to come to him. Breathing in deeply, he pulls the doors old handle from its rusted fit but nothing happens. He tries again.

"Its locked!" Luffy sounded, outraged. Sanji and Zoro ran to Luffy's sides to calm him down. But with one weak, irritated kick from Luffy and the door creaked open. They all stopped and looked at the door.

"I guess it just was made to be pushed." Stated Luffy bluntly. Everyone sighed at his childish behaviour.

"Lets just get this over with, and there better not be anymore doors or tests!" whined Zoro which received a chuckle from Mihawk who have travelled with them by Luffy's forceful 'invitation'.

Upon opening the doors, a shimmer of light flew out of room and into the crews faces. Upon mile after mile was mountains of gold, gems and all out treasure stacked neatly around the room. In the middle of the room stood a small desk with a piece of paper placed on it. Noticing the note, Luffy picked up the paper and left the others to admire the treasure, namely Nami who dived head first into a pile of notes. Luffy started to read the note. Zoro noticed that Luffy wasn't interested in the treasure and went over to him, wondering what was wrong. However the shock on Luffy's face was evident as he dropped the paper and fell to his knees.

The sudden fall of their captain woke up the crew who all ran over to aid him however they could. Mihawk walked over to Zoro's side and picked up the abandoned note from the floor. He quickly scanned over then breathed in and started to read aloud…

"Hey Luffy,

Its me Ace. I had my captain place it in this room for you to find. Which means most likely, I and the captain are both dead right? No need to get down though, cause my own old man had a test for you and a request. "

Mihawk looked around to see if there was any complaint which was actually answered with a sea of curious faces watching him nervously. Taking the point, he went on;

"The quest isn't that hard I guess by the sounding but the request sounds quite challenging. The old man wants you to find someone called, Silve. R. Asce"

pronounced Mihawk perfectly.

"Thanks Zoro, now we have to go on another quest!" Yelled Nami irritably. Zoro gave Nami a warning growl before composing himself again in front of his master. Mihawk just shock his head and carried on reading.

"He is a old friend of his and can help you with the request thing he mentioned which is; go the Mer Harbour and present the bag below the old guys desk to a lady named Melanie. She is also a old friend but the old fart never mentioned her purpose. Anyway, this Asce guy seems to know where this Mer Harbour is ,so go find him! Apparently he is a strong guy so watch out. He also recommends finding someone called Selina who currently lives/works in a restaurant at sea called the, "Fish Skull"?

Everyone looked at Mihawk and giggled as he tried to read Ace's messy handwriting. Zoro couldn't help but giggle at his master who recited every word written, including 'fart'.

"Asce has silver hair and eyes and is a sword wielder, as well as a really good martial artist and can wield a gun better than the admirals."

Everyone looked intrigued, this guy sounded like one hell of a fighter. Maybe a fellow Pirate? Or maybe a revolutionary like Monkey. D. Dragon?

"No matter how weak he looks, stay on guard! I wish you luck Luffy and so does old man White Beard.

Sincerely,

Portgas .D. Ace"

Everyone sat there for a few moments waiting for Luffy's reaction. They didn't have to wait long though.

"Lets get going!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone sweat dropped. Grabbing the bag and the note Mihawk was holding, Luffy darted out of the room with Nami yelling at her as to where the 'Fish Skull' was located.

Mihawk turned to Zoro and asked "Is he always that lively?" All he was answer with was a wave of nods coming from everyone, including Zoro who sighs and told everyone to get moving quickly.

"Nami-swan! Wait for me~!" Yelled Sanji running after the beautiful girl persistently. Ussop grew irritated quickly, receiving giggles from Brook, Robin and Franky. Ussop quickly turned to them and glared at them, however his irritated face only made them laugh more. "Mr Long-nose is so adorable when made angry." Robin piped up. Chopper now stated to giggle too.

Before leaving One Piece, Luffy and Zoro made a impressive lock for the door which actually worked and Nami noted the location of the door with a 'N'. While the others gathered the ship ready to set sail, Ussop and Brook found vines and rocks to help conceal the door, making it look quite cliff like from a far view. Then they set sail.


	3. A sudden storm

Chapter 2: A sudden storm.

After 5 days of empty sailing…

"Are we there yet?" whined Luffy from the upper deck, bored out of his mind. Sailing through the New World was a great adventure but there were no enemies to prey on and they would soon be in the West Blue.

"No Luffy, just be patient. We'll be at land by dawn tomorrow and can stop by a restaurant to search for clues." Nami replied, unscathed by Luffy's childish attitude.

"Sigh-" whined Luffy again, this time a little louder.

"Maybe we can find out who this 'Selina' is." Continued Zoro.

"And maybe find out how she is linked to Silve.R Asce." Sanji suggested.

"That's right! Thank you guys, see Luffy, this is why you need to be patient-"

"Bored now! Ussop, lets set of fireworks!" Yelled Luffy, his typical lack of a attention span kicking in.

Mihawk was currently leaning against the mast of the ship and was all out bored. Why he came with them was beyond him but he had a funny feeling he was in the need for some wine later and would need to find somewhere to have it, without Luffy getting his hands at it.

Mihawk's attention was soon caught by a wave of thunder heading their way, and he quickly alerted the crew. Turning in surprise, everyone watched a thunder cloud pass over them with not as much as a little strike. The second cloud however, was not so merciful. Taking full advantage of their lack of attention, it struck the ship causing it to shake violently. Everyone of the crew members quickly grabbed onto the nearest thing they could find. Meanwhile Luffy just laughed manically and held onto the sunny figurehead he was sat on.

Mihawk's attention though was not caught on the shaking ship, it was caught on the face that smirked at him through the cloud and made a gesture to be silent. It looked, strangely, like Luffy. But he had no scar on his face, and his straw hat had medallions and trinkets clipped to the brims. But as soon as he got a good look at the face, it vanished into the cloud once more and disappear high into the sky. The ocean soon settled leaving Mihawk staring up into the sky, watching the ever disappearing cloud in the distance.

Noticing his masters distress, Zoro wandered over to his side and stood silently for a few moments before finally turning to him and asking;

"Is there something wrong Master?" there was no answer for a few moments.

"I believe it be best we follow that cloud." stated Mihawk quietly.

"Cloud?" repeated Zoro, spotting the cloud his master was watching determinately making sure he didn't blink so that it wouldn't have a chance to completely disappear. Zoro stood silently.

"NAMI!" Yelled Luffy, outraged by the sudden storm.

"Yes, Luffy! I know! I messed up!" replied Nami irritably.

Seeing his master wasn't losing sight of the cloud, Zoro turn on his heels and walked over to the arguing crew members, namely Nami and Luffy. Zoro didn't particularly catch what they were arguing about but it annoyed him a lot. Losing his temper, Zoro yelled over them.

"Luffy, Nami shut up! We need to follow that cloud!" motioned Zoro with his finger. "Mihawk thinks it could have had something to do with that storm." The pair stopped and looked at him.

Silence came over the crew.

"Puff, a cloud! What would that have to do with a all out storm!" Laughed Nami. Luffy looked ahead.

"Because Mihawk thinks it does!"

"Well it obviously doesn't!"

"Nami, we're still in the Grand Line and as far as we know anything can happen!"

"You did say anything could happen in the Grand Line and to be prepared for anything." Ussop muttered. Sanji couldn't hold back his grin any longer. Unable to stop himself Sanji answered;

"You must admit Nami-san, Uso-chan got you there."

"You stay out of this!" Nami yelled back at him sending a glare in Ussop's direction. Ussop although not currently facing Nami, shivered ever so slightly. Then realisation hit him.

"Don't call me 'Uso-chan'!" He barked at Sanji clearly embarrassed. Sanji snickered at the younger man. "'Kay dear. Whatever you say." He answered back. Ussop's rage broke. Luffy started laughing again. Nami barked orders to follow the cloud. Zoro rejoined his Captain at the figurehead. Brook and Robin laughed at Ussop's adorable outburst while Chopper giggled. Franky drank his soda. Mihawk continued to watch the cloud. Everything seemed to be in balance somehow. 'How did I end up with these idiots?' Mihawk thought to himself, secretly smiling as he looked away.


End file.
